


Stay With Me

by malneiro



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro
Summary: Atsumu blinks and stares as the ball bounces across the court, then a thud snaps his attention back. Sakusa’s sprawled out on his back, rubbing the back of his head and groaning.“Kiyoomi!” Atsumu darts over to him, sliding down to the ground to kneel over him. “Are you okay? Shit, that fall sounded nasty. You didn’t hit your head, did ya ?” Sakusa doesn’t answer him, he keeps cradling his head with his hands, eyes squeezed shut. He doesn’t seem to have heard Atsumu. “Uh… Omi-kun? Kiyoomi?” He pokes Sakusa with his foot, and Sakusa doesn’t smack his foot away.Atsumu keeps trying to watch for signs that he’s seriously hurt, and well…. Like this he can see how terrible Sakusa looks. He’s sweaty, but also gray in the face and breathing quickly. How hard did he hit his head? Something isn’t sitting right with him.“Maybe you should see the trainer, you don’t look so good.” He reaches down to feel Sakusa’s forehead, but he smacks his hand away.Sakusa’s eyes slide open. “I’m fine.” He clearly isn’t fine. His eyes are glazed over and out of focus, and he looks like a stiff breeze could make him collapse. “Get the ball, I just need to try it again.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Stay With Me

It starts when Kiyoomi is last out of the locker room. They only realize it when they start stretches and Kiyoomi’s spot is empty. People start murmuring, because Kiyoomi’s never late, but then Meian leans over to shout, “Miya! Go get Sakusa.” 

Atsumu groans. “Why do I have to do it? I’m not his damn babysitter.” Meian gives him a look. “Fiiiine. I’ll be right back.” He pushes himself up off the ground and makes his way back to the locker room, calling, “Oooomi-kunnnnnn. You’re laaaaate.” He sticks his head into the doorway. “Omi! Let’s go, what’re ya doing in there, waxing yer legs?”

Sakusa appears at that moment and Atsumu very nearly has his face collide with his chest, which Atsumu wouldn’t have minded at all, but Sakusa would have hated. Atsumu opens his mouth to chide him, but he falters at Sakusa’s death glare. “I’m here. Stop being so loud, Miya.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow and watches him go past and take his spot for stretches. Weird. Usually Sakusa wasn’t that grumpy this early in the morning. Maybe he was hungover or something. Nah, he never does that before—

“Atsumu! Get your butt over here.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Coming, coming.” He jogs over. 

It continues when practice starts for real. From stretches, they focus on individual practices. Atsumu and Sakusa are assigned together to work on a new combination, one that Atsumu is excited about. He saw it done during one of Argentina’s games, and the moment he saw it he knew that he wanted to try it with Sakusa. 

It goes… roughly. They start out strong, relatively, it’s not a given to get a new combination right the very first few times they do it, but it’s a good start as far as starts go. But that’s when the rough part starts. 

Atsumu catches the ball and tucks it under his arm, chest heaving slightly. “You know, Omi-kun… the point of practice is to get better as practice goes on.”  
“Fuck… you,” Sakusa says between breaths. “Just serve the damn ball.” He walks loosely back to his starting position. 

Atsumu gives him a wary look, but he does, and smiles to himself at how it sails up perfectly into the air. Then Sakusa goes up for the hit, missing quite a few steps of the combination, and misses it. The ball hits the floor and bounces away in a way that seems to mock Atsumu. He turns on his heel towards Sakusa, arms crossed over his chest. Sakusa is bent over, hands on his knees, chest heaving. “Omi, tell me yer not tired already, we’ve barely been going.” Sakusa doesn’t answer, he stays bent over. Atsumu frowns. He’s been acting oddly all practice. He’s tempted to brush it off as an off day, but…. “Omi? C’mon, we’ve gotta get this down! We can work on receives after.”

Sakusa straightens up, swaying a little, and gets into position again. “Just serve it again.”

“Jeez, you’re snippy today.” Atsumu jogs over and gets the ball, and serves it again, wincing. It’s slightly off course. Sakusa goes for it anyway, gritting his teeth. He spikes it with vengeance, hitting it right down over the net as hard as it can. It smacks the court loudly, in the complete wrong spot than it’s supposed to. Okay. Well that’s not something he can just brush off. Atsumu blinks and stares as the ball bounces across the court, then a thud snaps his attention back. Sakusa’s sprawled out on his back, rubbing the back of his head and groaning. 

“Kiyoomi!” Atsumu darts over to him, sliding down to the ground to kneel over him. “Are you okay? Shit, that fall sounded nasty. You didn’t hit your head, did ya ?” Sakusa doesn’t answer him, he keeps cradling his head with his hands, eyes squeezed shut. He doesn’t seem to have heard Atsumu. “Uh… Omi-kun? Kiyoomi?” He pokes Sakusa with his foot, and Sakusa doesn’t smack his foot away. 

Atsumu keeps trying to watch for signs that he’s seriously hurt, and well…. Like this he can see how terrible Sakusa looks. He’s sweaty, but also gray in the face and breathing quickly. How hard did he hit his head? Something isn’t sitting right with him.“Maybe you should see the trainer, you don’t look so good.” He reaches down to feel Sakusa’s forehead, but he smacks his hand away. 

Sakusa’s eyes slide open. “I’m fine.” He clearly isn’t fine. His eyes are glazed over and out of focus, and he looks like a stiff breeze could make him collapse. “Get the ball, I just need to try it again.” 

Atsumu crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. “No. You look like shit, Omi.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes and pushes himself up, but then his eyes widen and he falls back down hard, screwing up his face. “Just gimme a moment.” 

“Uh huh.” Sakusa lies prostrate for a long few moments, with one or two failed attempts to sit up. He can’t seem to muster the strength. “Ya gotta practice during practice, Omi, that’s why they call it practice. As much as I’d love to take a nap right now.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbles. 

“Mhm.” He bends down and plants his hand over Sakusa’s forehead before Sakusa can jerk away. He does, but not before Atsumu feels how hot Sakusa. It’s like putting his hand on an oven. He swears loudly. “My God, you feel like you’re on fire.”

Sakusa glances at him quickly. “Obviously, we’re in practice and sweaty.”

Atsumu glares at him and presses Sakusa’s hand to his own forehead. “Do I feel that hot? Like, remotely? Do ya think I’m stupid, Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa grimaces without opening his eyes and takes his hand away from Atsumu’s forehead. “It’s fine, I’m just tired. Leave it be.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa’s eyes pop open, wide this time. “You’re sick. You’re going home. No!” he says, cutting off the beginning of Sakusa’s protest. “Not another word. Do you know how irresponsible this was, Sakusa?” Sakusa winces at the use of his last name. “You could overheat and end up in the hospital. You’re an athlete. You can’t do things like this to yourself. Or, actually, you could have gotten the rest of the team sick. What were you thinking, with how adamant you are about germs? Fuck. You’re going home and resting for as long as it takes if I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming. Got it?” 

Sakusa looks guilty after this, avoiding Atsumu’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I am, I just….” He grimaces like soap has been shoved in his mouth. “I can’t afford to take sick days. If I miss practice, I’ll fall behind everyone else, and that’ll be it. I can’t…I can’t risk it. I know, I know it was stupid, but… I have to push through it, even if I’m sick, no matter what it takes. Because there’s not another choice. I don’t wanna be fired because I fell off.” He fixes Atsumu with a glare. “So I’m not going. Get in position. We’re going again.”  
Atsumu sighs. “You can’t even get up.” Sakusa glares at him. “Okay, let me put it this way. You’re the top ace in all of Japan.”

Sakusa gives him a look. “Atsumu….”

“No. You really think that a few measly days of practice are gonna knock you off your game for good? Come on, Omi.”

“Yes,” Sakusa says, looking very resolute despite his position. 

“Yer so dramatic, Omi. C’mon. Up up.” He bends down and lifts Sakusa bridal style. Sakusa makes an indignant noise, and squirms in his arms, but it’s half-hearted. Atsumu can tell he doesn’t have it in him to elbow him in the stomach and force him to drop him, or whatever other stunt. So he settles for crossing his arms and scowling, pouting essentially, which Atsumu finds very funny considering that he’s over six feet tall and fairly built, given his career. And well, it’s kind of cute. By now, they’ve drawn the attention of Bokuto and Inunaki, who are working next to them on the court. “I’m taking you home. Don’t you worry, Omi-omi, I’ll take care of you.”

Sakusa mutters, “I hate you.”

“I hate you too. Now let’s go.” He carries Sakusa across the court to where Meian is practicing. Meian looks nauseous as they approach, and Atsumu can tell he’s thinking something along the lines of please, not today. “Captain! I’m taking Sakusa home.”

Meian grimaces. “I seriously didn’t need to know that.”

“He’s sick! Look at him.” Atsumu turns so that Meian can clearly see Sakusa’s face, still scowling. “All pale n’ shit. He just sorta fell and couldn’t get back up, so I’m gonna take him home and make sure he’s okay.”

“Are you telling me or asking me?” Meian asks.

Atsumu shrugs. “Both? I’m gonna do it anyway, there’s no way he can stay here. He needs to rest.”

Meian looks at Sakusa for a few more seconds then nods. “Yeah, go home. I’ll tell coach, just go. Make sure he makes it to bed safely.”

“Oh, I will,” he says, glancing at Sakusa, who glares at him more. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who came to practice with a fever. Dumbass. I thought you were a germaphobe or somethin’.”

“Shut up. Practice is important.”

“Omi, for the love of god. You’re not gonna shrivel up because you miss a day or so of practice. You’re one of the best players in the entire country, the best one I know anyway. You have nothing to worry about. I’m dead serious. Ya know I don’t say things like that if they’re not true. So. Got it?”

Sakusa stares at him like he’s sprouted two heads, face uncharacteristically open and vulnerable. Then he sighs and nods. “Yeah.”

“Good. Now behave.”

Atsumu puts Sakusa down on the bench in the locker room. “Wait here, I’ll get our stuff.”

“I can get my own stuff, I’m not a child,” Sakusa says peevishly. 

Atsumu raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? Do it then.” He stands back and gestures for Sakusa to get up. Sakusa pushes himself up, but goes gray and sits back down. “Exactly. Wait here.” 

He makes quick work of it, trying to go as quickly as he can to get Sakusa out of there. Finally, he slips both of their bags over his shoulder and goes towards Sakusa. “All right, up up!”

“I can walk on my own,” Sakusa mutters. 

“I know. I don’t want you to throw up on me though. C’mon.” He scoops Sakusa up into a bridal carry and walks out of the locker room with him. 

In the car, Sakusa is quiet, so quiet that Atsumu suspects he’s fallen asleep. Maybe the fatigue has set in. It’s probably overdue. Who knows how long he’s been sick for. Either way, he’s been pushing himself hard for hours, while sick, he was bound to collapse eventually. Atsumu is glad he spotted it. A large part of him wants to be irritated at Sakusa, but he looks so adorable curled up in his passenger’s seat. His mouth is open slightly, and he twitches sometimes in his sleep. 

But as soon as the car stops outside Sakusa’s apartment building, his eyes slide open. He blinks and stares at the dashboard, looking confused and slightly affronted. “This isn’t my car.”

Yeesh. Probably doesn’t remember Atsumu bringing him to his car. “No. I’ll drive you to practice so you can get it when you need it. Don’t worry about it.” That makes Sakusa relaxes, so he steps around to get their bags. Once he has those in place, he goes around to get Sakusa. He doesn’t like Sakusa’s chances of making it up to his apartment on his own two feet, with how loopy he’s gotten. So he reaches down to pick Sakusa up, who puts his arms up to help Atsumu this time. His heart just about melts. “There we go. Almost home.” He kicks the car door closed and makes his way up to the building, glad that he remembered Sakusa’s building code from the one time he hosted something at his apartment. He has to adjust his grip on Sakusa to do it though, which makes him whine. “Sorry, sorry. Almost there.”

Thankfully, Sakusa’s building has an elevator so he doesn’t have to carry him up several flights of stairs. As much as Atsumu doesn’t mind the weight, he isn’t a masochist. Sakusa is all muscle, so he’s heavy. As they get closer to Sakusa’s apartment, Sakusa gets more relaxed. His eyes drop closed a couple times, and he tries to fight sleep off. Poor thing, must’ve been exhausted.

Eventually, he does let his eyes close and his head fall against Atsumu’s chest, which makes him want to kiss him silly. He squashes down that thought. No. His teammate needs him. He’s still a bit annoyed at Sakusa for doing something like this, but this is undeniably adorable. 

Finally, they’re at Sakusa’s door. It takes a few tries, but Atsumu manages to remember the code and carries Sakusa across the threshold, careful not to knock his head on the doorframe. “We’re home, Omi-kun!” Sakusa mumbles in response, and doesn’t open his eyes. Atsumu smiles. “All right, let’s get you to bed.” 

He takes a few moments to admire Sakusa’s apartment, and how neat it is. Atsumu can tell thought went into it. He finds Sakusa’s bedroom down the ball, and it’s neatly made and tucked in. Atsumu sighs. “Do ya always have to do this?” He adjusts his grip on Sakusa to kick the blankets out. “Going down.” He carefully lowers Sakusa down onto the bed and then pulls the blankets up over him. “There. Now rest! I’m gonna get some things for you so they’re in reach, then I’ll go and come back in the morning to check on you. Bye.” He figures that Sakusa won’t want him there while he’s sick, considering how iffy he is about that sort of thing, but he feels a tug on the back of his shirt as he’s starting to walk away. 

He turns around and Sakusa’s hand drops to the side of the bed. Sakusa is panting and stretched out to reach Atsumu, clearly uncomfortable in that position. He looks like he’s going to throw up on Atsumu any second. “No. Stay.” 

“What?” Atsumu says, surprised. 

“Stay,” he repeats, reaching out to pull Atsumu back. Atsumu stumbles forward, and Sakusa hugs Atsumu to him tightly. Atsumu stares at him, shocked as Sakusa nuzzles his stomach. “Stay. Please. Don’t go, I…. Stay. Please, please just—”

“All right!” Atsumu says, cutting him off because Sakusa sounded like he was getting worked up. How could he say no to that? He sounded so upset that Atsumu was going to leave him. He must be really sick, this isn’t like him. He has to stay to make sure he’s okay. “I’ll stay and take care of you. Okay?” Sakusa nods, smiling against Atsumu’s stomach. Atsumu tentatively reaches down and runs his hand through Sakusa’s hair. To his surprise and delight, Sakusa pushes up into his hand, encouraging him. “Damn, you’re not usually this cuddly. You hate being around me, what’s up? Fever getting to ya?”

Sakusa sighs. “I don’t… hate you. You just make me nervous, and I dunno what ta do. You’re so handsome, and pretty, and ech, I dunno. Makes me freeze up sometimes.” He rubs his face against Atsumu’s stomach again. “Mmmmmm, warm. I wanna take you out to dinner Atsumu, will you go out to dinner with me? I’d be a good boyfriend, I’d give you kisses whenever you want, whaddaya say?”

Atsumu chokes out a nervous laugh, his face burning. A confession? Now, when Sakusa’s all sweaty and sick? He doesn’t mind, not in the slightest, it’s him, but God, he never thought anything would come of his feelings, nevermind that Sakusa reciprocated, or that he’d tell him now. “All right all right, Omi. Let’s get you in bed.” He pries Sakusa’s arms off of him and gently lowers him back into the bed.

Sakusa flops back onto the pillows like a ragdoll, looking absolutely crestfallen. The smiles slides off of his face, and Atsumu can feel his heart twist. “You…. Are you saying no? Do you not want to? It’s fine, it’s fine, I just— You— tell me?” His bottom lip is starting to tremble. He’s clearly trying to stop it, but Atsumu can see it nonetheless.

Atsumu waves his hands. “No no no! No! I’m not saying no. Fuck, you’re really sick, huh?” He steps forward to press Sakusa back into the pillows and put the blankets over him. He feels Sakusa’s forehead. The touch seems to calm him down. “Just ask me when you’re better, okay? You lie here and get better, and then we’ll go out to dinner. Okay?”

Sakusa nods, looking more content. He takes a shuddering breath. “Okay. Okay. Sorry, sorry.” He frowns at himself. “That was stupid.”

He laughs. “It’s fine, you’re sick.” He pushes some hair out of Sakusa’s eyes. “I’m gonna get some medicine for you, then you can rest, all right?”  
Sakusa nods. “Come back with a mask though. I don’t want to get you sick.” 

“Got it. I’ll be right back.” Sakusa relaxes and sinks back into the pillows, eyes falling closed. Atsumu hopes that he hasn’t fallen asleep already, it won’t be fun to wake him up to take medicine. Outside of the room, he sinks down the floor and bites his palm to keep from whooping with joy. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Asking him to dinner. Sure, he was sweaty and pale at the time, but still. Fucking hell. Atsumu stands up and shakes his hands out.

In the bathroom, he pokes around the medicine cabinet and compares fever reducers, mulling over good first date places in his head. 

He comes back, having put on a mask from a box he found in the bathroom, medicine in hand. “Omi?”

Sakusa doesn’t respond. Atsumu frowns in concern and goes to kneel by his bed. Sakusa’s face is smooshed into the pillow, a line of drool coming from his mouth. Atsumu snickers. The great Sakusa Kiyoomi drools in his sleep, huh? 

The sound of Atsumu laughing wakes Sakusa up. He frowns almost immediately. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. You’re just cute when you sleep,” Atsumu says. He screws off the cap of the medicine bottle.  
Sakusa buries his face into the pillow. “Oh.”

“C’mon. Just drink this, and then you can sleep,” Atsumu says gently, tipping Sakusa’s head back. Sakusa is pliant in his hands, letting his mouth fall open for the medicine. He gives it to him carefully, trying not to spill any of it, and Sakusa swallows every drop. Atsumu beams and pushes some of his hair out of his face. “There we go. Now, you can go to sleep.” Ideally, he would give Sakusa a shower to get him clean and cool, but he doesn’t think that he can wrangle that just now. A little sleep and medicine, then they can do that.  
Sakusa grabs his wrist, eyes wide and grip loose. “You’re not leaving, are you? Please don’t leave.”

Atsumu shakes his head. “Nah. ‘M not leaving. Promise.” Sakusa still looks upset, so he kisses his hand. That smooths the frown from his face and makes him relax into the bed. “There. Now sleep, okay? I’m gonna make ya somethin’ for when you wake up.”

Sakusa nods, eyes already falling closed. “Mmmm. ‘mkay. Night.”

Atsumu bites back a laugh, glancing over at the clock, which tells him it’s the middle of the afternoon. God, no one is ever gonna believe him if he tells them about this. “Yeah. Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last Day of SakuAtsuFluffWeek! I thought I wasn't gonna be able to finish it, but I did! Hope y'all enjoy this soft stuff.


End file.
